


Cupid Carries a Gun

by ragingrainbow



Series: Collected Commentfics [11]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, First Kiss, minor spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She reminds Jayne of a gun. Hard, beautiful, dangerous. Silent. Cold.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid Carries a Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inoru_no_hoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/gifts).



> Written for my [commentfic meme](http://ragingrainbow.dreamwidth.org/107218.html) (come leave a prompt or two, if you want!).  
> Prompt: River/Jayne from Firefly

She reminds Jayne of a gun. Hard, beautiful, dangerous. Silent. _Cold_. 

Her eyes track him as he moves closer. He half expects her skin to be cold to the touch. 

She’s so, so warm. Her eyes narrow, but he can’t quite read her expression. He expects her to fight, to hurt him. He almost wishes for it, the memory of the last time still fresh in his mind. 

She moves closer to him instead, her small frame fitting easily against his. Up this close she’s soft, warm, pliable. Still beautiful. _Still dangerous._

“You like danger,” she says, as if she can read his thoughts. He’s still not quite convinced that she can’t. 

He doesn’t respond. But he lets her tug him closer, lets her kiss him. Kisses her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Marilyn Manson's Cupid Carries a Gun.


End file.
